Supernatural Christmas Carols
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Our favorite Christmas Carols rewritten just for Supernatural
1. The 12 days of Christmas

**Note:** _These were not written my me! My sister and Beta, Norjunior wrote them but wanted me to post them for her. I agreed, but I'm giving her full credit. This is her very first fanfiction of any kind. In fact it's the first thing I've known her to write since she was getting grades for book reports in school and we won't go into how many decades ago that was! I think she has a wicked sense of humor sometimes and I really enjoyed these._

**Supernatural Christmas Carols...**

**Chapter One: The Twelve Days of Christmas**

On the first day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
One Cursed Rabbit's foot!

On the second day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
and a cursed rabbit's foot!

On the third day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
Three Wendigo's,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
and a cursed rabbit's foot!

On the Fourth day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
Four black dogs,  
Three Wendigos,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
And a cursed rabbits foot!

On the fifth day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
Five changeling's,  
Four black dogs,  
Three Wendigos,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
And a cursed rabbits foot!

On the sixth day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
Six banshee screaming,  
Five changeling's,  
Four black dogs,  
Three Wendigos,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
And a cursed rabbits foot!

On the seventh day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
Seven deadly sins,  
Six banshee screaming,  
Five changeling's,  
Four black dogs,  
Three Wendigos,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
And a cursed rabbits foot!

On the eighth day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
Eight vampires vamping,  
Seven deadly sins,  
Six banshee screaming,  
Five changeling's,  
Four black dogs,  
Three Wendigos,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
And a cursed rabbits foot!

On the ninth day Christmas a demon gave to me,  
Nine tricksters tricking,  
Eight vampires vamping,  
Seven deadly sins,  
Six banshee screaming,  
Five changeling's,  
Four black dogs,  
Three Wendigos,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
And a cursed rabbits foot!

On the tenth day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
Ten spirits spooking,  
Nine tricksters tricking,  
Eight vampires vamping,  
Seven deadly sins,  
Six banshee screaming,  
Five changeling's,  
Four black dogs,  
Three Wendigos,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
And a cursed rabbits foot!

On the eleventh day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
Eleven werewolves growling,  
Ten spirits spooking,  
Nine tricksters tricking,  
Eight vampires vamping,  
Seven deadly sins,  
Six banshee screaming,  
Five changeling's,  
Four black dogs,  
Three Wendigos,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
And a cursed rabbits foot!

On the twelfth day of Christmas a demon gave to me,  
a demon sent to me  
Twelve Zombies walking,  
Eleven werewolves growling,  
Ten spirits spooking,  
Nine tricksters tricking,  
Eight vampires vamping,  
Seven deadly sins,  
Six banshee screaming,  
Five changeling's,  
Four black dogs,  
Three Wendigos,  
Two Jinns a-wishing,  
And a cursed rabbits foot!

**A/N - Okay so everyone be sure and review that way we can get her to write more! Feel free to offer her suggestions on which songs you want re-written in a very supernatural way!**


	2. Azazel the Yellow Eyed Demon

**Note:** _These were not written my me! My sister and Beta, Norjunior wrote them but wanted me to post them for her. I agreed, but I'm giving her full credit. This is her very first fanfiction of any kind. In fact it's the first thing I've known her to write since she was getting grades for book reports in school and we won't go into how many decades ago that was! I think she has a wicked sense of humor sometimes and I really enjoyed these._

**Supernatural Christmas Carols...Azazel The Yellow Eyed Demon (_Think Rudolph_)**

Azazel, the yellow eyed Demon  
had a very shiny gun.  
And if you ever saw it,  
you would even say it glowed.

All of the other demons  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Azazel  
join in any demon games.

Then one foggy Halloween  
Satan came to say:  
"Azazel with your gun so bright,  
won't you start my war tonight?"

Then all the demons loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Azazel the yellow eyed Demon,  
you'll go down in history!

**A/N - Well... let her know what you think!**


	3. Jacob the Hookman

**Note:** _These were not written my me! My sister and Beta, Norjunior wrote them but wanted me to post them for her. I agreed, but I'm giving her full credit. This is her very first fanfiction of any kind. In fact it's the first thing I've known her to write since she was getting grades for book reports in school and we won't go into how many decades ago that was! I think she has a wicked sense of humor sometimes and I really enjoyed these._

**Supernatural Christmas Carols...**

**_Who needs Frosty when you have Jacob?_**

**Jacob the Hookman**

Jacob the Hookman was a vengeful soul,  
With a hook for a hand and a nasty way,  
And two eyes as dark as coal.

Jacob the Hookman is a scary tale, they say,  
He was made of ash but the children  
know how he came to life one day.

There must have been some magic in that  
Old silver hook he used.  
For when they placed it on his arm,  
He began to slash around.

O, Jacob the Hookman  
Was alive as he could be,  
And the children say he could laugh  
And slay just the same as you and me.

Scratchety scratch scratch,  
Scratchety scratch scratch,  
Look at Jacob go.  
Scratchety scratch scratch,  
Scratchety scratch scratch,  
Over the bloody flow.

Jacob the Hookman knew  
Hunters were close that day,  
So he said, "Let's run and  
we'll have some fun  
before I burn away."

Down to the church,  
With a hook for slaying  
all around saying,  
Catch me if you can.

He chased her down  
Right to hunter Sam.  
And he only paused a moment when  
He heard him holler "Dean!"

For Jacob the Hookman  
Had to hurry in his slay,  
But he waved his hook saying,  
"Why don't you die,  
I'll be back again some day."

Scratchetty scratch scratch,  
Scratchetty scratch scratch,  
Look at Jacob go.  
Scratchetty scratch scratch,  
Scratchetty scratch scratch,  
Over the bloody flow.

**A/N - Well... let her know what you think!**


	4. Deck the Halls

**Note:** _These were not written my me! My sister and Beta, Norjunior wrote them but wanted me to post them for her. I agreed, but I'm giving her full credit. This is her very first fanfiction of any kind. In fact it's the first thing I've known her to write since she was getting grades for book reports in school and we won't go into how many decades ago that was! I think she has a wicked sense of humor sometimes and I really enjoyed these._

**Supernatural Christmas Carols...Deck the Halls**

Deck the Halls with Sam so bloody  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
See Dean holding his body  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Dean, he learned from his Father  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Sold his soul to save his brother  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the Hellfire before him.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Won't let Sammy help him.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Dean, he learned from his Father  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Sold his soul to save his brother  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See Sam conniving  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
And save Dean from dying  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Dean, he learned from his Father  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Sold his soul to save his brother  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the one year passes  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
See Dean chasing the lasses  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Dean, he learned from his Father  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Sold his soul to save his brother  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See them hunting together  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of ill wind and weather  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

**A/N - Well... let her know what you think!**


	5. Here Comes Holnacar

**Note:** _These were not written by me! My sister and Beta, Norjunior wrote them but wanted me to post them for her. I agreed, but I'm giving her full credit. This is her very first fanfiction of any kind. In fact it's the first thing I've known her to write since she was getting grades for book reports in school and we won't go into how many decades ago that was! I think she has a wicked sense of humor sometimes and I really enjoyed these._

_**SPOILER WARNING!!! This one is based on last night's episode (3.8 A Very Supernatural Christmas! If you haven't seen the episode you might want to skip this one.** _

**Supernatural Christmas Carols...**

Here Comes Holnacar  
_(sung to the tune of Here Comes Santa Clause)_

Here comes Holnacar,  
Here comes Holnacar,  
Right down Pagan God Lane,  
Arms are bleeding and pliers are pulling  
As he starts his rites  
Dad is screaming, and Mom is crying  
A night full of scares and frights,  
Hang your head and say your prayers,  
Cause Holnacar comes tonight.

Here comes Holnacar,  
Here comes Holnacar,  
Right down Pagan God Lane,  
He's got a bag full of Dad,  
To twine and dine,  
Hear those slay bells, Jingle Jangle,  
What a frightful sight  
Jump in your bed and cover your head,  
Cause Holnacar comes tonight.

**A/N - Well... let her know what you think!**


	6. We Saw Sammy Kissing Madison

**Note:** _These were not written by me! My sister and Beta, Norjunior wrote them but wanted me to post them for her. I agreed, but I'm giving her full credit. This is her very first fanfiction of any kind. In fact it's the first thing I've known her to write since she was getting grades for book reports in school and we won't go into how many decades ago that was! I think she has a wicked sense of humor sometimes and I really enjoyed these._

_**SPOILER WARNING!!! This one is based on last night's episode (3.8 A Very Supernatural Christmas! If you haven't seen the episode you might want to skip this one.** _

**Supernatural Christmas Carols...**

**We Saw Sammy Kissing Madison**

We saw Sammy kissing Madison,  
Underneath the moon so full and bright,  
He didn't see her creep  
Out the window to take a leap,  
Thought she was in his arm fast asleep;  
Then he saw Madison with canine claws,  
And in her mouth, fangs so pearly white,  
Oh, what a scream it would have been  
If Dean had only seen  
Sammy kissing Madison last night!

**A/N - Well... let her know what you think!**


	7. Burning Torch

**Note:** _These were not written by me! My sister and Beta, Norjunior wrote them but wanted me to post them for her. My sister would like to thank everyone who has reviewed these chapters, she appreciates every single one of them! She would also like to appologise to those of you who have made requests and not had them honored yet. While she has a long list of songs yet to alter and post, she will not be doing so to any religious songs. (She has no interest in making anyone angry... least of all a deity such as God or Jesus!)_

**Supernatural Christmas Carols...**

**Burning Torch  
****(Think Jingle Bells) **

Dashing through the woods, a Wendigo to slay,  
Over the hills they go, hunting all the way,  
Cries of help ring out, but no one is in sight,  
What fun it is to hunt a Wendigo tonight. 

Burning Torch, Burning Torch, burning all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to watch a Wendigo burn away,  
Burning Torch, Burning Torch, burning all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to watch a Wendigo burn away,

A day or two ago, he thought he'd take a ride,  
And soon Sammy was seated by his side.  
The car was sleek and black, it was really hot,  
The engine roared as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Burning Torch, Burning Torch, burning all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to watch a Wendigo burn away,  
Burning Torch, Burning Torch, burning all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to watch a Wendigo burn away,

A day or two ago, a story he would tell  
About a night long ago, his parents it did kill  
As a child he was sleeping when it came in to slay  
He screamed as he lay, and his parents were dragged away.

Burning Torch, Burning Torch, burning all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to watch a Wendigo burn away,  
Burning Torch, Burning Torch, burning all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to watch a Wendigo burn away,

Now he's back for supper, and Dean's offering white meat,  
Sam's leading the others away to escape it,  
As Sammy gets cornered, Dean sets it aflame,  
Now the Wendigo is gone, and a grizzly to blame.

Burning Torch, Burning Torch, burning all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to watch a Wendigo burn away,  
Burning Torch, Burning Torch, burning all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to watch a Wendigo burn away,

**A/N - Well... let her know what you think!**


	8. We Wish You Happy Hunting

**Note:** _These were not written by me! My sister and Beta, Norjunior wrote them but wanted me to post them for her. My sister would like to thank everyone who has reviewed these chapters, she appreciates every single one of them! She would also like to appologise to those of you who have made requests and not had them honored yet. While she has a long list of songs yet to alter and post, she will not be doing so to any religious songs. (She has no interest in making anyone angry... least of all a deity such as God or Jesus!)_

**Supernatural Christmas Carols...**

**We Wish You A Happy Hunting  
**_(Think We Wish You A Merry Christmas)_

We wish you a Happy Hunting,  
We wish you a Happy Hunting,

We wish you a Happy Hunting and a Fiery Salt-n-Burn

Holy Water they bring to you and your kin,

Holy Water for a Happy Hunting and a Fiery Salt-n-burn,

Oh, destroy us an Urban Legend,  
Oh, destroy us an Urban Legend,

Oh, destroy us an Urban Legend, and do a salt-n-burn,

We won't go until you destroy one,  
We won't go until you destroy one,

We won't go until you destroy one, so go out and burn,

We wish you a Happy Hunting,  
We wish you a Happy Hunting,

We wish you a Happy Hunting and Fiery Salt-n-burn!

**A/N - Well... let her know what you think!**


End file.
